The present invention relates to a method and apparatus for unwinding a yarn end of a yarn package into position for subsequent package unwinding engagement.
In Swiss Patent No. 411,648, a method and apparatus is disclosed for locating and engaging a yarn end of a yarn package for positioning the yarn end for subsequent package unwinding engagement. The yarn package is disposed in a cylindrical chamber and streams of air are directed in inclined directions with respect to the package to cause unwinding of the yarn end from the yarn package. These streams of air are inclined upwardly with respect to the package to urge the yarn end upwardly from the package through the top of the cylindrical chamber to a yarn end engaging device positioned above the package in the cylindrical chamber.
However, the need still exists for an apparatus which unwinds a yarn end into position for subsequent package unwinding engagement at a faster rate than the known yarn end unwinding devices so that the yarn end unwinding operation can be optimized.